ginny has cancer
by charlotte.xoxox
Summary: Ginny is currently entering her 4th year at Hogwarts. Her life's turned upside down when she receives shocking news. She has lymphoid leukaemia (cancer).how will she take it. How will her family and friends cope.
1. something isnt right

Ginny is currently entering her 4th year at hogwarts. Her life's turned upside down when she receives shocking news. She has limfoid leukemia (cancer).how will she take it. How will her family and friends cope.

Ginny weasley was lying on on of the couches in the gryffindor common room. She would normally be playing quidditch or doing homework but something felt different. She felt extremely tired and very light headed and dizzy. This was unusual for ginny she was normally bright and full of energy. Ginny just thought it was a passing phase. She thought maybe she just needed food. She began to make her was down to the great hall when suddenly, she felt the staircase spin. Her body started going down. Suddenly her weight was caught by a fellow ravenclaw. Her friend luna lovegood was standing over her helping to support her. Ginny didn't find this unusual, luna was always so kind and treated nearly everyone with the highest respect. Luna helped to support ginny's weight

"Ginny, are you ok"

she said while she was helping ginny to clamber onto the railing

"Yeah, thanks luna. I just stumbled"

she lied. She didn't want to alert her friend. She knew that if she mentioned how unwell and dizzy she felt she would insist on taking her to the hospital wing. After all ginny had just left the hospital wing a few days ago after a quidditch injury.

"What are you doing here anyway" she said still holding onto the rail for support

" you weren't in the hall when dinner started, i came looking for you"

Ginny could see the concern in her eyes.

" i just went back to the common room to get some rest, i was just really tired"

This time she wasn't lying however she was not exactly telling the truth

" come on let's go get some food before ron decided to eat it all". She grabbed the hand of her friend and started walking down into the great hall.

She entered the great hall and took a seat next to her twin brothers fred and george

" you ok gin" asked fred, as he took a bit of chicken

" yeah i'm fine just feeling a bit under the weather you know" she took some food and started to eat. She took one bite of a pumpkin pasty and her inside lurched. She immediately placed it back on the plate and decided to leave it. After all she wasn't feeling the best after all

"Ginny, you look really ill are you sure you don't want to go to bed" asked the other twin george, who had stopped eating and was very concerned and worried about his sister.

Before ginny could answer she felt the urge to throw up she started running out of the hall and into the girls bathroom. She felt well under the weather, not at all the ginny everyone knew.

"Ginny" george immediately stood up and ran out of the great hall, quickly followed by the rest of the weasleys, harry and hermione. He didn't care about himself, his number one priority was to ensure that his little sister was ok. He found ginny throwing up over a toilet bowl in the girls toilets. He immediately pulled back her hair, to stop her puking in it. Seconds later everyone else came into the bathroom they saw there brother enter. Hermione immediately took over the job george was doing. He decided to take this opportunity to locate some paper hand towel and clean up the mess that ginny had made

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital wing" said fred growing with worry by the minute

"No i'll be fine" repeated ginny " it's probably just one of those 24 hour bugs you know" she walked over to the basin and washed her mouth out with water

Once everyone had stopped worrying, they all headed back to the common room. Harry hermione and ron got straight into their homework, while george and fred continued to work on there next prank. Ginny had no desire to join in on this however. She was physically exhausted. She just wanted to go to bed. When she reached the room, she felt the room spin. The same sensation that she felt when she went to the great hall for dinner. The pinning soon stopped and she brushed the feeling off. She climbed into the bed. However she couldn't sleep. She knew something was wrong with her but she didn't want to alert anybody. She lay awake until she decided that if something was wrong with her then she would most certainly know. Ginny pulled up the sheets over her shoulder and fell into an uneasy sleep


	2. the news is out

Chapter 2

Ginny awoke the next morning by abruptly being shaken. She looked at the time. 6:30 she thought to herself. Ever bone in her body ached and she found once again like yesterday her insides lurched and she felt there was no reason to alert anybody. The one thing different day however was the bone stiffness she has not experienced yesterday. She felt like she had been run over by the night bus. She made her way down to the common room wearily, only to be greeted by her brothers and harry. She could sense the worry in their eyes. Than god it was the weekend or ginny had no idea how she would be able to cope.

"Im fine. I'm just sore"

Immediately alarm bells went off in harry's head. This was not normal

"Ginny maybe you should go see madam pomfrey. Your condition just seems to,be worsening"

" harry thank you for worrying but im fine"

Suddenly she wanted to take back everything she started to feel dizzy and felt her skin go pale. She felt her body falling to the floor. The last thing she could remember was the screams and panic of hee brothers and her body being lifted from the floor before she sank into a bottomless pit and everything went dark

Ginny awoke to the calmness and quiet of night. Except for the loud beeping of the heart monitor. She could tell that it wasn't late night but still night nonetheless. She opened her eyes slowly due to the spinning and pain that was going on in her head. She made a subtle coughing noise when her hole family harry and hermione had suddenly looked at ginny with worry on the face. George was the first to engulfed her sister in a hug. Ginny winced in pain but hugged back.

" ginny we were so worried" he said still in a quiet tone. It had taken ginny a few minutes to realise that she was in the hospital wing, surrounded by her parents and brothers. Even bill percy and charli were there. She didn't expect that. percy never associated with her family and bill and charlie were never there, they had jobs to do and places to be. Suddenly her mother's cry could be heard, and she was engulfed in a tight hug. Ginny didn't know what was going on. Suddenly charli and bill were hugging ginny. She hugged back but still aware of the pain her body was in. bill and charli both kissed ginny on the forehead.

"Whats going on" she said.

Ron was the one who answered this time.

"We don't,know madam pomfrey ran all sorts of tests but hasn't given us any news yet"

Hours passed but there was still no knews. Ginny was sitting in between bill and charlie on the bed. They both hadn't released there grip since they got in the position. Ginny found this comforting. 20 minutes later madam pomfrey came back with a gloomy look on her face

" is my girl ok" mr weasley asked.

"I'm afraid not. I had a feeling i knew what this was before i ran some tests. I had to make sure i was right". Her mood suddenly changed and she glanced kindly at ginnu

"What's going on, what's wrong with me" she demanded to know

"Unfortunately the test have detected that Miss Weasley has acute lymphatic leukaemia. Thank goodness you brought her hear when you did. Because the cancer is in its early stages it has an 80% cure rate


	3. poor Ginny

Chapter 3

Ginny heart sank. She couldn't believe it she had cancer. How did she have cancer? What did she ever do to deserve this? Ginny could hear her mother's cry. She was being comforted by an also upset Mr. Weasley. Ginny was just sitting there, she was still in shock. Soon bill and Charli had both drawn Ginny into a tight hug. Ginny wasn't thinking. She was just staring into the empty room. She wanted to cry even let a tear shed, but she couldn't. She sank down in between her oldest brothers. She didn't want to talk to anyone she wanted to sink into a bottomless pit and never wake up. Her life had changed, not for better but for worse.

"Are you ok Ginny?" asked Harry wordily

"Of course she's not alright she has bloody cancer" repeated Ron.

"Don't keep talking about it" said Charli who was still comforting Ginny.

Ginny could continue to hear her brother's arguing. She didn't care she was slowly drifting off. It was as if the arguing calmed her. She closed her eyes and imagined a world that she wanted to be living in. how did this happen, one minute she was playing quidditch with her brothers. The next she was in the hospital wing, with cancer. Ginny blocked out every sound and drifted into a calm sleep hoping to never wake up.

The next morning there wasn't the usual Weasley cheer. Everyone was too worried to be happy. They wanted nothing more than to see there sister out of the hospital wing and beating them at quidditch. How was this fare? She had done nothing to deserve this. After breakfast (of which no one ate anything except Ron) they went to the hospital wing. It looked as if Ginny had already started her treatment. She was paler and smaller than she was the day before. Her body had shrunk and her face was chalk white. She was still asleep. The rest of the weasley had not moved since the following day. Fred decided to walk back to the common room and get Ginny's blanket. It was her good luck charm. Mrs Weasley had made it for Ginny when she was seven. She used it whenever she needed comforting, whenever she needed to cry (which may I add was never often). He walked back into the hospital wing and put the blanket on Ginny bed. He hated to see his sister in pain. He hated to see his sister sick, helpless. Suddenly Ginny moved. You could tell Ginny was in pain, you could see it in her face when she moved. Ginny looked as if she was in and out of sleep. This was so cruel. It should have been me who had it not Ginny he thought to himself.

Several days had passes Ginny was looking smaller and frailer than ever? She was nearly always throwing up or receiving treatment. Every time she tried to eat her body would just throw the food back up. Because of this Ginny was growing thin. Madam Pomfrey had given her potions so that she could get all the nutrients that she would normally get from food. No one had left Ginny side. They were always there. The treatment would wear Ginny out and she would normally be sleeping. However when she was awake she was more than happy to talk to everybody and tell them that she was fine.

Finally after a long 2 weeks Ginny was able to leave the HW. She was happy, if it wasn't for treatment then she would never go back. She left the hospital wing very quickly shy wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. She was on her way to the common room when she saw her 2 friends walking towards her.

"Ginny how are you feeling" said Neville. He was always kind. Never jumped to conclusions unless he knew the truth.

"Actually I'm feeling alright" this time she wasn't lying, she did actually feel good for the first time in 2 weeks.

"Where are you headed" said Luna

"I'm actually going back to the common room, my brothers don't now I was let out today so I'm going to go up and tell them". She waved them goodbye and made her way up to the common room. She tried her best to avoid any drama and made it to the CR in one piece. She entered the portrait hole but suddenly tripped. Fred and George had left a pile of products at the doorway by accident. Ginny sighed, and walked up behind Fred and George.

"Next time your too lazy, make Shure you don't leave your pranks supplies in the entrance way. Umbridge may see them and give you detention"

Fred and George turned around. They were shocked to see Ginny standing there. They thought she was still in the hospital wing. They jumped up and give her a big hug. Ginny explained to them why she was in the common room. The boys were happy that there sister was back safe and sound.

"Where are the other" said Ginny

"In the library, they had a lot of homework. Speaking of which" George pulled up a small stack of paper

"McGonagall dropped these off"

Ginny sighed, the last thing she wanted to do was homework.

"Want some help" said George politely

"Yes please"

They started on the homework and were finished in no time. Fred and George were really good. They actually understood the subjects well and helped Ginny to catch up on what she missed

Please review for me to continue


End file.
